marvel_and_dc_comics_character_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Ikaris
Ikaris is an immensely powerful Eternal. Origin Ikaris was born over 20,000 years ago in the city of Polaria, located in what is now known as Siberia. He is the son of the Eternals Virako and Tulayn. His birth name is unknown, as he chose the named Ikaris due to a tragic accident that occurred hundreds of years ago. While fighting the Deviants in ancient Greece, the man eventually who became known as Ikaris met and wed a human woman. Together, they bore a son named Icarus, who loved to soar with his father high above the seas and mountains of Greece. In time, Ikaris built his son a set of mechanical wings so Icarus could fly on his own. When Ikaris disappeared while fighting the Deviants, the young Icarus sought him out using the mechanical wings. Too inexperienced to fly on his own, young Icarus soar too high, lost consciousness in the upper atmosphere, and fell to his death. Finding his son dead, Ikaris took the name of his son in his memory. Relatives Powers and Abilities Powers Eternal Physiology: Ikaris is one of the most powerful Eternals in existence and the second most powerful on Earth, being only second to Zuras. Like all Eternals, Ikaris' life force is augmented by cosmic energy, and he has total mental control over his physical form and bodily processes, even while asleep or unconscious. *''Cosmic Energy Manipulation:'' Ikaris can project cosmic energy in the form of beams from his eyes or beams and flashes from his hands. This cosmic energy, stored in specialized enclaves in the cells of his body, can be released as force, heat, light, and possibly other forms of electromagnetic energy. Ikaris is a fourth-level adept on a five-level scale in this discipline. Expenditure of his stored cosmic energy temporarily depletes Ikaris' physical strength, but not his durability, although it will temporarily increase his sensitivity to pain. Ikaris can project a maximum concussive force of at least 260 pounds per square inch. He can project heat of a maximum temperature of at least 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit, which is hot enough to melt iron. It takes him about one minute to attain this maximum temperature. When releasing beams of heat, their maximum range is about 200 feet, and they are capable of vaporizing solid objects. **''Energy, Optic, and Concussive Blasts'' **''Heat Generation'' *''Immortality:'' Ikaris is unable to die and is resistant to diseases and toxins to an uncertain degree. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Ikaris is stronger than the average Eternal and most others, with the exception of Thanos, Gilgamesh, and Hyperion. *''Superhuman Durability:'' He has an extraordinary level of durability that enables him to be submerged in lava or struck by the Red Hulk and Hercules without sustaining injury. Among the Earth-bound Eternals, Ikaris' durability is only surpassed by Zuras. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Cosmic energy bolsters Ikaris' metabolism so that he does not tire from any physical exertion. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' Should Ikaris be somehow injured, he can regenerate any injured or missing tissue. An Eternal can only die through an injury that disperses a significant portion of their bodily molecules or if they are injured after their mental control over their body is somehow broken. *''Flight:'' Ikaris can levitate himself by mentally manipulating gravitons around himself. He can also levitate other people and objects, even while simultaneously levitating himself. He is able to fly at approximately 850 miles per hour, a rate of speed most other Eternals cannot match. *''Telepathy:'' Ikaris has low-level psychic abilities enabling him to scan the superficial thoughts of any mind less adept than his own. He can mentally create illusion so as to disguise himself. However, Ikaris is only a second-level adept on a five-level scale in this discipline, the fifth level being the highest. *''Molecular Manipulation:'' Ikaris can psionically manipulate atoms and molecules so as to transform an object's shape or rearrange molecules in the air so as to create a virtually impenetrable shield about himself. *''Teleportation:'' Ikaris can teleport himself psionically but prefers not to do so since, like other Eternals, he finds the self-teleportation process physically unpleasant. He can teleport other people along with himself when he does teleport. *''Superhumanly Acute Senses:'' Through a thousand years of training, Ikaris has vastly sharpened his senses to an extent that he was able to warn the rest of the Eternals when the Celestials returned. *''Uni-Mind:'' Ikaris is able to form a Uni-Mind with other Eternals. Category:Eternals